The Mysterious Boy and Mysterious Mysteries
by DaemonGirlJay
Summary: This is a story; A story about how I became friends with a mystery-crazed girl and became engulfed by mysteries... Pairings will be mentioned later on.
1. Enter: Jack Kinamoto A Boring Life

**Hello everyone ^-^**  
**I decided to write a fanfic about Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Watched the anime a few years back and still love it! I'll admit this chapter's kinda slow and not much going on, but things'll pick up promise ^^**

**Name: Jack Kinamoto - human**  
**Age: 16 **  
**Height: 4'9"**  
**Hair: Black, waist-length **  
**Eyes: Red **  
**Likes: Playing games. Eats lots of food. Reading books. Sometimes dresses up like a boy.**  
**Dislikes: Being called a washboard. Swimming (doesn't know how). Cold weather. Attention.**

* * *

**Enter: Jack Kinamoto**  
**A Boring Life...**

* * *

Sitting at the desk in my room, I was writing a story I had recently thought up. Not wanting to forget it, I decided to summarize it on paper. My life was a really boring one. My mom never allowed me to go out unless if it had something to do with school. I was also a very quiet and shy person, so I never had any friends. My mom and I had to move here to Kyoto because of her work. I was beginning to feel like nothing interesting would ever happen to me...

"Jack!" someone shouted while opening my door. I quickly spun around to see Mayura running into my room and slamming the door. I ended up falling out of my chair due to the shock.

"Ouch..." I said while sitting up.

"Jack. Jack, guess what?" Looking up at the girl, I could tell she was really excited.

"What is it?"

"Well you and I are the only Mystery Club members at school, right? Well guess what? I found a really awesome mystery, so I just had to come and find you!" Mayura said excitedly with her swirly mystery glasses on.

When I joined the Mystery Club? Well I joined on my first day of school here a week ago. I've always been interested in things that were out of the ordinary, so thought this would be interesting at the time.

"Hmm... Interesting. Where's it at?" I asked, feeling curious. Hopefully this mystery Mayura found would be entertaining. It would be the first one we'd try to solve together.

"Well it's at the park. Thing is, there's this rumor going on," Mayura said while closing in on me. "They say it's the spirit of Mion!"

"Mion...?" I sweatdropped.

"Yes! Mion was once a beautiful young woman who loved this man very much. But sadly the man cheated on her, causing her great pain. So one day the beautiful Mion got angry and asked him to meet her in the park. When the man finally arrived, Mion met with him and led him into a bunch of trees only to see the woman he cheated with hung by a rope!"

"Ouch."

"I know! Well the man cried and asked Mion, "Why oh why did you have to kill her? She knew nothing about you. I should've been the one. Why couldn't you spare her!?" Mion laughed evilly and pulled out a knife! She then stabbed the man then killed herself after that! A tragic love story of a woman in love! It's brilliant! It's just so brilliant!! A wonderful mystery!!! Did you get that?" Mayura had a huge smile on her face.

"Uhm well yeah... Other than me going deaf by your constant shouting, I think I got the idea."

"Yay!! So let's head to the park tonight!"

"Okay, here's the thing Mayura. For one, it's 6:30 pm. And also, how the heck did you get into this house?"

"Well it only makes sense to search for a ghost at night, and I got in because I asked your mom if I could see you of course!"

"Mayura, my poor ears. You're going to make me deaf..." I said while pouting. Mayura blushed, eyes sparkling.

"Awww, you're just sooo cute!" Mayura shouted then dropped to hug me.

"Mayura... c-can't... breathe..." I gasped for air as Mayura let go.

"Sowwy~ So let's go."

"Uhm, I can't."

"Aww why? We can't do this without all the members," Mayura complained.

"Well you see... It's my mom. She'd never let me out at night." I looked at the floor and sighed.

"Hmm, well let me talk to her!"

"M-Mayura wait," I said while she walked out of my room. I followed after her.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Absolutely not," my mom said.

"Aww, why not?" Mayura asked, feeling displeased.

"Because it's too late and too dangerous. Now I think it's time for you to go." The phone then started to ring, and my mom went to pick it up.

"Your mother is mean," Mayura whispered to me.

"God Mayura, I told you this wasn't going to work. What makes me really surprised is that you actually told her the truth then mentioned UFO's, Bigfoot, and the Lockness Monster. Why would you do that?"

"It's because they're all part of mysteries."

"Do you really believe in those? Eh, nevermind," I said then sighed. "But to be honest... It really did sound like fun." Anything that would allow me to leave this house would be worth it. Mayura looked at me thoughtfully before an idea crossed her mind.

"Hold on." I looked up at her. "Just you wait, Jack. I know a way to get you to come to the park with me. I'll be back tomorrow," Mayura said excitedly then rushed out of the house.

"M-Mayura?" My left eye twitched while I stood there dumbfounded. What exactly just happened here?

"Oh, so she left?" my mom asked while walking in. "And all by herself too. What a shame."

'You're a shame!' I wanted to shout out. That woman is too overprotective.

* * *

I woke up the next day and looked up at the calendar. It was a Sunday which meant no school. This really upset me. No school meant no way of leaving the stupid house. I sighed then laid back on the bed. A little more sleep wouldn't kill me. ***KNOCK KNOCK*** Just ignore it... ***KNOCK*** Ignoring it... ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Okay fine!! I'm coming!" I shouted angrily. Who in the world comes to someone's house at FIVE in the morning!? I opened the door to see none other than Mayura holding hands with an extremely tired little boy.

"Mayura?" I asked in surprise. I then looked down at the boy. "And?"

"This is Loki! He'll persuade your mom to let you solve mysteries with me!" Mayura then walked into the room while dragging the boy.

"Mayura stop," he complained.

"Mayura! Master Loki!" I looked outside to see a tall man, wearing glasses and had green hair tied into a ponytail, run into my house.

"I apologize," he said while stopping beside me, then took off to grab the boy.

"Mayura, you can't just barge into our house and take Master Loki away like that."

"You're worrying too much Yamino. Besides, I need Loki to help Jack." J-just what is going on?

"Punyan." What the heck!? When did that pink floaty thing get here!? What exactly is the pink floaty thing!?

"Loki, wake up! Loki!" Mayura shouted while shaking the boy. I started to feel a little dizzy.

"Punyan." Am I the only one seeing this pink thing...? WAIT!! When did this black puppy get in here!?

"Daddy! Why is mystery girl hurting daddy?"

"A talking dog..." I whispered while staring. Yamino then turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Three... Two... One...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Everyone stared at me. Even the little boy woke up startled. Actually, it wouldn't be a surprise if the entire neighborhood shook.

"Y-you people are crazy!" I shouted then ran up to my room and slammed the door. A few seconds passed by before I realized that this was MY house.

"Why didn't I just kick them out?" I asked, feeling stupid. I sighed then left my room and headed downstairs.

"Ah! You're back!" Mayura said happily as I entered the living room. I felt embarrassed by my sudden outburst, but this was sheer chaos. Of course I'd snap!

"Mayura," I started while looking at the girl sternly. "Apologize."

"Whaa?" she whined.

"Apologize," I said then crossed my arms. "Not only do you barge into my house at five in the morning, but you also bring total strangers.

"Oh, they're not strangers," Mayura said with a smile. "They're my friends."

"But they're strangers to me... Mayura, you seriously freaked me out here."

"Sowwy~"

"Ehh... Fine. So why are you guys here anyways?" I went and sat down on the sofa, opposite of the boy. "Actually, first could you tell me who these people are?"

"Well that's easy! This is Yamino. The boy over there is Loki. Oh, and this is Fenrir," Mayura said, then bent down to pat the puppy. "Also, we're here to help you. I told you that already."

"Exactly how are you people gonna help me?" I honestly didn't feel to pleased about this. Mayura could be a bit thick in the head sometimes. Bringing a man, boy, and their dog so early wasn't so smart either. I didn't know a thing about these people. As for that pink floaty thing... Wherever it went... I'll just pretend I never saw it...

"We're persuade your mom into letting you do mysteries with me! Loki persuaded my papa once, right Loki?" Mayura then looked at the sleepy boy. He honestly didn't look like he wanted to be here.

"Mayura, couldn't you have at least waited until sometime in the afternoon?" the boy asked.

"I agree with you one hundred percent there kid," I said while nodding to him.

"The sooner the better! Now where's your mom?" Mayura asked excitedly. I sighed.

"Mayura, she's not here."

"Huh?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"She's not here. She's at work." Mayura fell to the floor.

"Miss Mayura!" Yamino said in shock.

"Daddy, mystery girl fell down." I did my best to ignore the dog. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going insane... "Daddy" sighed, placing his right hand against his forehead. Mayura slowly got up and dusted her skirt.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yup! Course! Kay now let's wait."

"What?" I asked, fearing the words that would come out of her mouth next.

"You heard me! We'll wait for you mom to come here, then we'll tell her!" Mayura said while pointing her right index finger at me. I nearly fell over.

"Are you crazy!?" I finally shouted while standing up.

"Eh?"

"Who in the world waits to... Ugh nevermind. Please get out."

"B-but-"

"Mayura please? I'm still sleepy," I whined while balling up my fists. Yamino and Mayura both stared at me for a few seconds.

"Kyaaa! So cute!" Mayura exclaimed while running up to me. Sensing danger I picked up the nearest object in reach which happened to be the little boy and held him up in self defense.

"Mayura! You even dare to try hugging me and this little boy will suffer!" Mayura stopped and pouted. Both Yamino and the dog sweatdropped at the scene. Loki blinked twice in confusion before realizing the situation he was in.

"Using a little boy as a shield is rude you know," he said while tilting his head back a bit to look at me.

"Yeah you're right. You're extremely light. You'd break too easily," I said then put him down.

"That's not what I meant," he said then sighed. This kid really didn't act his age. He's been able to stay in a calm manner this entire time.

"You're a wierd little boy," I said while looking at him in awe. That caused him to look at me with a bored expression on his face.

"Yup! And this wierd little boy is going to help you solve mysteries!" Mayura said cheerfully. I continued to look at the kid. Exactly how was this wierd midget going to help me get out of the house?


	2. Enter: The Situation That Makes No Sense

**Disclaimer: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me nor will it ever belong to me.**

* * *

**The Situation That Makes No Sense...**

* * *

"But Jack-"

"No."

"Jaack?"

"No."

"Jaaaack!?"

"No!" I crossed my arms while sitting on the sofa, completely positive that I was right.

"Loki can do it! Right Loki?" Mayura looked at Loki with hope still in her eyes.

"Actually, I'd rather not have anything to do with this Mayura." Hope was shattered.

"Aww... You two are so mean! Can you do it Loki? Please? For me?"

"Mayura-"

"Loki, please?" Mayura tried to make the cutest face she could while inching closer to him. It seemed to work.

"I guess..." Loki answered while looking to the side.

"Yay! Now all we gotta do is wait. Now where's the kitchen?" Mayura then walked into the kitchen while holding onto the little puppy. Thank-you Mayura. You just left me here with two complete and total strangers. Congratulations.

"So let me guess," Loki started, "Mayura wanted you to solve mysteries with her, but even though you disagreed, she still dragged you into this mess. Am I right?" I nodded my head yes and sighed.

"And let me guess... Mayura came barging into your house and dragged you out to here without saying a single word about it. Am I right?"

"That seems about right," Yamino answered.

"Dammit Mayura."

"Since we're all here, I'll help you. But that's only "if" you want me to," Loki said while looking at me. I had to think about my answer. This was something I truly wanted, right? Yes it was. To be able to go outside was something I wanted more than anything right now. I just don't know if this kid is any good.

"Do you want me to help you Miss Jack?" the boy asked with a smirk. What the heck was the smirk for? I sighed, giving in. Never any harm to try.

"Tch. Sure." We suddenly heard the doorknob start to turn. My mom was home. Loki stood up from the sofa and dusted his sleeve before walking to the center of the room then turned to look at me.

"Leave everything to me." I stood up and nodded my head yes. I still felt a little doubtful though...

"Just what is he planning to do?" I whispered to Yamino.

"I have a vague idea... Just try to keep a straight face."

"Huh?" I blinked twice in confusion.

"You'll see..." Yamino then sighed.

"Oh by the way," I started to say after something popped into my mind, "it must've been embarrassing walking around town in your pajamas." Yamino blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Master Loki was being dragged out in his sleep, and I didn't want to lose him and Mayura, so I just followed."

"I kinda figured as much."

"Oh! Jack's mom is here!" Mayura shouted while running into the living room.

"Mayura shut up!" I shouted.

"Sorry..."

"What's going on in there?" We could here my mom ask. As my mom walked into the living room, an angry expression was placed on her face.

"Jack. Mayura. Who are these people?" she asked sternly.

"Strangers. OUCH!" I rubbed the back of my head after being smacked by Mayura.

"They're our friends. We solve mysteries!"

"To bring a grown man into the house... I'm ashamed of you Jack!" my mother shouted as she pointed her finger at Yamino. Yamino sweatdropped, not really wanting to get involved in this.

"Oh yah, blame me."

"Don't you talk to-"

"Uhm... Excuse me?" My mother looked down to see Loki standing in front of her with an extremely cute look on his face. He looked like an innocent and extremely shy little boy. My mom blushed at this.

"I-I'm sowwy... I wanted to play with JackJack, which is why... Which is why... I ask Mayu to pway with Jack. My house is verwy safe and has a hwuge gate. We'll be safe. Prwomise," Loki said with teary eyes.

I wanted to puke. Yamino seemed to be at a loss for words. Mayura looked like she was restraining herself in order to not pounce on the boy. As for my mom...

"Oh my, what an adorable little boy. Jack, why didn't you tell me?"

"Uhh... huh?"

"You promise you'll be at this boy's house at all times when going out?"

"Uhm..."

"Of course!" Mayura decided to answer.

"Thank-you momma. Momma is vewry nice," Loki said with a cute voice and smile.

"Uwah! So adorable!" She then dropped down to her knees and hugged Loki. "Oh how I would just love to keep you here forever."

"Mom's a pervert...?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Actually no. Master Loki seems to have this kind of effect towards all women."

"F-freak..." Yamino laughed nervously.

"Yay Jack! Now we can solve mysteries together," Mayura said while hugging me.

"Gah! Lemme go! Lemme go!" I tried my best to break free from her, but being physically weak had it's disadvantages...

"Well now. Since everybody's up, how about breakfast?"

"What!?" I asked feeling shocked.

"No, we couldn't. Master Loki and I should be getting back, but thank-you."

"Huh? What is it Jack?" Mayura asked while letting go of me. I gasped for air then answered.

"Wait... Hold on just a second here... So like, for pretty much my entire life, she never ever once lets me outta the house. Then all of a sudden a little boy walks up and tries to act all cute and stuff, and she's like "Oh how cute. Go out and have fun. I don't care." What the heck is with that?"

"Loki's just that good."

"I don't get it. What exactly did he do?"

"He asked her," Mayura said with an isn't that obvious look.

"Well of course he asked her, but how in the... I mean what the... How coud he... I mean... I mean... ugh... shutting up."

"Jack, I think you're still sleepy."

"Being sleepy's got nothing to do with it," I mumbled, "But sleep does sound like a good option right about now."

"Jack?"

"Good-bye Mayura. See you when I see you." I waved then walked up the stairs.

"Oh, okay! See you later Jack," Mayura said while waving to me. Everyone soon exited the house, and I went straight to bed. I was starting to wonder if becoming friends with Mayura was really a good choice. And I still don't see what that kid did! And what's with the talking dog? Also, it's best if I just forget about the pink thing... Don't want anyone to think I'm crazy...

"Argh! O-kay, no more worrying! Time to sleep." I then sighed and laid down. Hopefully things won't get this confusing again.

What I didn't know was that this was absolutely nothing compared to what was going to happen.


End file.
